


[翻譯]The Wisdom Tooth 智齒

by Naii



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, Teeth, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naii/pseuds/Naii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock discovers something about his human heritage that he didn't know... Panic ensures.<br/>Spock發現了一些他所不知道的人類文化遺產..保證恐慌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯]The Wisdom Tooth 智齒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wisdom Tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496119) by [Ice20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice20/pseuds/Ice20). 



> 謝謝作者寫了這麼可愛的文章，如果翻譯有誤歡迎指教。
> 
> Thanks for the author 's adorable work! If you find any mistake please let me know. :)

“是的，那就和我想的一樣。”Bones宣布，透露出的某種－滿意，大概吧？－染上了他的聲音。

Spock發出了一個疑惑的聲音，在那個當下他只能用這個方法來徵求一個解釋。他的嘴巴在McCoy的幫助下張開，而他正在用一個老式的手持手電筒往裡頭看。眉毛因為驚訝而揚起，他笑得就像是找到一個寶藏的孩子。

“這他媽的不可能！”Jim從客廳的另一邊不可置信的出聲。

他們兩人都忽略了瓦肯人。Spock又發出了一個疑惑的聲音試圖再次抓回他們的注意力。

然後Kirk的臉也進入了Spock視線範圍內－自從他的頭微微地向後仰以來，他所能看到的就是白色的天花板、醫生的頭頂，現在還有Jim的。　

“它在哪裡?”艦長興奮的問道，藍色眼睛前後移動，凝視著瓦肯人的嘴裡；Spcok發覺這是非常尷尬而且十分不愉快的。

他感覺到Bones被塑膠包裹的手指抵住他的下顎輕微的移動然後這個人用些微不同的角度挪動了他的頭；接著，他再次用光直接照著一個精確的位子－可能也是Spock覺得如此疼痛的地方－然後Jim發出了笑聲，終於看到它了。

"你看到了嗎？它的頂端才剛從他的牙齦跳出來。"

"噢天啊。Spock，看看這個!"Jim驚呼，拍著他的雙手像是個熱情的小孩。

Spock發出一個不滿的聲音，因為這個不合邏輯的說法皺眉。他怎麼能夠看見一個長在他嘴巴裡的東西，尤其當他的頭被固定在那個位子而他們也沒有給他一面鏡子？並且，更重要的是，到底是甚麼如此緩慢而且疼痛的在成長？

他又發出另一個不滿的聲音，試圖抓回那兩個正在談話的人類的注意力。

注意到他的問題－聲響，不管是甚麼－沒有被他們任何人聽到，Spock抬起手然後輕拍了醫生的，依舊固定著他下顎的那隻。

"噢！哦，對了，"Bones嘟囔著，終於放開了他。

Spock的脖子在回復正常姿勢的時候發出了破裂般的聲音，然後瓦肯人輕柔的按摩他的下顎，發現他的嘴巴被他們強迫持續張開這麼長的一段時間之後很難闔上。

當他覺得他的嘴巴可以再次開合自如的時候，他清了清他的喉嚨。

"是什麼問題，醫生？"他問，鎮定的就像他可以讓所有困擾他的所有疼痛得到平復一樣。

醫生用一種奇怪的笑容注視著他。

"這個嘛，我的小妖怪，看起來你正在長智齒。"他裂嘴笑了笑。

Jim也在笑－Spock注意到了–但瓦肯人只是皺著眉頭，揚起他一邊優雅的眉毛表示困惑。智齒是什麼？肯定不是一個被長者被賦予智慧的牙齒，他想。不過話說回來，那還能是什麼呢？這是非常不合邏輯的。

"這是什麼讓你覺得這麼有趣？"他問，或許有點唐突，他被嘴裡令人不快的感受折磨著。

當McCoy 深呼吸來恢復鎮定的時候Kirk抹去他臉上的眼淚。

"沒有什麼，Spock，就只是一個智齒，這就是稱呼它的方式；這是因為它們在你已經成年的時候生長，所以因此被認為是成熟的，大概吧，我想。"Jim解釋。

Spock仍舊沒有被說服。這完全沒有道理。

"我從未聽聞過這種現象。瓦肯人沒有智齒。"

"不，他們沒有。但人類有。要怪就怪在你母親的文化遺產上吧，Spock。"醫生和他說，一隻手搭在他的肩膀上，試圖安慰他，但只讓Spock更加煩躁。

Spock花了幾秒鐘思考這些新的資訊。疼痛從他嘴巴左邊深處的角落擴散出來，有一個新的牙齒正在成長。以某種意義來說的確蠻有道理的，他想。

“所以現在我該怎麼辦？”他問醫生，一隻手下意識的撫摸他的臉頰對應著他新牙齒的那個點。  同時那整個地方變得又麻又痛，瓦肯人能肯定自己的臉看起來腫了一小塊，這讓他感到沮喪。

“你就等他完全冒出頭，接著我們就要拔掉他。”醫生皺著眉簡單的告訴他，對於他正在敘述那些淺而易見的事感到惱火。  Spock的眼睛在那一刻張大了。

“拔掉他？”他重複道，他的聲音在他耳朵裡聽起來高的有點不可思議。  Jim發出一個悶悶的笑聲而Bones就只是把眉頭皺的更深了。

“是的，你這個長過頭的小精靈。這是常見的智齒療法，來避免它們為大多數病患帶來的併發症。同時，我們會有個掃描來看看是否會有其他三個將要讓你操心。”他解釋。

“其他....三個？”Spock問，他感到一個明顯的恐慌感在他的腹部擴大。

瓦肯人在釐清醫生的話之後他覺得臉上的血色盡失。人類能夠長四顆智齒。看來他有可能，也、能夠長四顆智齒。接著他必須在McCoy醫生說可以拔的時候儘快全部拔掉它們。

Spock在疼痛升起時明顯的倒吸了一口氣。

 他聽到Jim在遠處大笑。

“我的天阿，Bones，我想Sock是害怕牙醫！”艦長大聲的說，但Spock無法真的太在意他。

他的心力專著在一個單一的思維上。涉及了智齒還有用來拔掉它們的老式醫療器具，危險的像是拷問用具。  

 

瓦肯人昏了過去。

 

-End-


End file.
